Koopalings
The Koopalings (コクッパ Kokuppa?) (also known as Bowser's minions (クッパの手下 Kuppa no Teshita?) in Japan and Europe) or 9''' Bowser Team''' (クッパ7人衆 Kuppa Nana Ninshū?) in Japan) are a group of seven fictional, childlike characters in the Mario''video game franchise by Nintendo. Their individual names are Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, and Wendy. Originally depicted as the children of the series antagonist Bowser, they first appeared as boss characters in the 1988 game ''Super Mario Bros. 3. They have since appeared in subsequent Super Mario games and spin-off Mario titles. They have made several appearances in other media, most notably in the cartoon The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, which featured entirely different names for the Koopalings due to them not having official names at the time of its production phase. Members The Koopalings are listed below in their original order: Larry koopa Larry Koopa is the youngest Koopaling (until Dragonia titled as youngest of the koopalings) who is often seen at the forefront of the Koopalings' antics, and he wields the orange magic wand. His main color representation is sky blue, although his shell was originally colored green, his hair was white in early sprites, and he lacked the small star on the side of his face. There is some confusion over the identity of Larry's namesake; the most recent official statement from his Christener, Nintendo of America employee Dayvv Brooks, is that Larry was named as such because he simply "looked like a Larry," though Brooks had previously stated that Larry's name was derived from Larry Mullen Jr., the drummer for the Irish rock band U2. He was also known as "Cheatsy" in the cartoons, alluding to the fact that he will try to win by any means, legitimate or otherwise. He seems to have an interest in sports, such as how he plays tennis with a fireball in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In the Nintendo Comics System, he communicated via pictures in word bubbles, which only Lemmy understood. Morton jr koopa Morton Koopa Jr. is the only Koopaling to have a brown skin tone and is often depicted as the largest Koopaling, wielding the red magic wand. His main color representation is black, although his shell was colored green, his skin was yellow in Super Mario World, and he lacked the distinctive star on his face in his early in-game sprites. He is named after the American tabloid talk show presenter Morton Downey, Jr. He was also known as "Big Mouth" in the cartoons, due to his talkative nature, and often talks for long amounts of time, only to be stopped by one of his siblings. In other appearances, he seems to be rather grouchy, with brutal strength to match. Wendy koopa Wendy O. Koopa is the one of three females of Koopalings; she wields the purple magic wand. Her main color representation is pink, although her shell was a shade of deep red in Super Mario World. She is named after Wendy O. Williams, an American singer and frontwoman of the punk rock band the Plasmatics. She was also known as "Kootie Pie" in the cartoons, and was considered a spoiled brat with a quick temper, often going into a rage over little things. She is stated to be tomboyish, and seemed to act as the de facto boss in Super Mario Adventures Iggy koopa Iggy Koopa is a hyperactive, demented, and unpredictable Koopaling who wields the yellow magic wand. His main choice of color is yellow-green, although his shell was colored blue in early sprites and his hair was white in Super Mario World; before New Super Mario Bros. Wii, his hair was also similar to Lemmy's. He is named after Iggy Pop, an American rock musician and frontman of the proto-punk band the Stooges. He was also known as "Hop" in the cartoons and is the twin brother of Hip (Lemmy); together, they are among the youngest members of the family. He was just as childish and immature as his brother in the cartoon series, whereas in the Nintendo Adventure Books he was depicted as a brilliant (if crazed) inventor; this has possibly been hinted at in New Super Mario Bros. U, where the inside of his ship is mechanical rather than wooden. Roy koopa Roy Koopa's head and sunglasses are pink (as was his shell originally), likely in reference to "real men/tough guys wear pink", and he wields the black magic wand. His main color representation is purple, although his shell and head were colored lavender-purple in Super Mario World. He is named after American rock & roll singer Roy Orbison. He was also known as "Bully" in the cartoons, and is said to be a typical bully who likes beating up others for his own amusement. This is true in most appearances, but in certain Japanese materials, Roy instead speaks in a calm and collected manner, so he may have more of a laid-back personality and be less of a tough guy. Lemmy koopa Lemmy Koopa is depicted as a small, fun-loving child who wields the green magic wand, and has been shown capable of being serious when the situation calls for it. His main color representation is orange. Although in Super Mario World, his shell was colored yellow and his hair was white, and his shell was originally green and he lacked the ponytail. He is named after Lemmy Kilmister, frontman of the English heavy metal band Motörhead. He was also known as "Hip" in the cartoons and is the twin brother of Hop (Iggy); together, they are among the youngest members of the family. Lemmy is usually depicted as perhaps the least bright Koopaling, but is also the most genuinely innocent of his siblings Ludwig von koopa Ludwig von Koopa is the eldest who possesses a magnificent intelligence most likely superior to that of the other Koopalings (with the possible exception being Iggy), and wields the blue magic wand. His main color representation is deep blue, although he was originally depicted with a green shell in artwork (aqua-blue in Super Mario Bros. 3 and yellow in Super Mario World), as well as white hair in early sprites. He is named after German Classical and Romantic composer Ludwig van Beethoven. He was also known as "Kooky" in the cartoons, and had more of a mad scientist persona. Like his namesake, he is said to be a composer, and is very much into culture, but is also sometimes suggested to be the cruelest of the Koopalings. According to Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Ludwig egotistically believes himself to be a "real leader", to which the others, Morton and Iggy specifically, claim they never voted on it and further explain they operate as a collective trush Ludwiga von koopa Ludwiga von Koopa is the one of three females koopalings who possesses a magnificent intelligence and feminine look most likely superior to that of the other Koopalings, and wields the blue magic wand. Her main color representation are blue and pink, although he was originally depicted with a green shell in artwork (aqua-blue in Super Mario Bros. 3 and yellow in Super Mario World), as well as white hair in early sprites. She is named after Beethoven's mother Maria Magdalena Keverich. She was also known as "Kootie von" in the cartoons, and was considered a spoiled brat with a quick temper, Ludwiga egotistically believes herself to be a "real leader", to which the others, was not counting to Ludwig (her brother). She is stated to be tomboyish, and seemed to act as the de facto boss in Super Mario Adventures Dragonia koopa Dragonia Koopa is a very magical Koopaling, and also the youngest. Dragonia is not very powerful but she is good at dodging attacks, and has some useful magical abilities. Her main color representation is yellow. Although in Concept art, her shell was colored yellow, and her shell was originally green and she lacked the pigtails. Dragonia is usually depicted as perhaps the least bright Koopaling,she has twin brothers: Iggy and Lemmy, but is also the most genuinely innocent of his siblings (like Lemmy) Koopalings III.png Koopalings ii.png Hello yoshi koopalings full play.png Koopalings.PNG Hello yoshi koopalings short.png Koopatrop christmas.png dd0boew-89e704e4-dbe0-404b-8712-f7809162c9fe.png D5VUd92U4AAiGqa.jpg Let's play versus bowser and koopalings.png happy_fathers_day____by_godzilla8000_dd9hfaa.jpg Koopalings charge.png|Koopalings Pallette Supermariokunn by koopaclan-d78nyaj.png Koopalings mane 9.png Koopalings.png|Koopalings old style Koopalings kart.png Category:Koopalings Category:Male Category:Female Category:Koopas Category:Villans Category:Royalty